The present invention relates to an improved musical cube. In the prior art, it is known to provide a toy with a plurality of gravity operable switches which result in certain electrical circuits being activated, however, the prior art is completely devoid of any such toy, of a cubical shape, and which includes programmed and programmable means for pre-programming tone bursts and melodies which are to be played responsive to movements of the device.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,820 to Bodell discloses a flashing ball including a plurality of mercury switches which selectively activate responsive to rolling and other movements of the ball which movements and activation result in the flashing of associated lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,651 to Deyerl discloses a ball having a plurality of lights controlled by a plurality of mercury switches which, in a similar manner to the teachings of Bodell, activate responsive to movements of the ball to result in corresponding activations of the associated lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,575 to Speeth discloses a ball including a plurality of lamps 4, 5 and 6 activated through movements of a spherical contact member 16 within fixed members 17, 18, and 19 with the movements resulting in selective activations of the respective lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,613 to Harrison teaches the concept of a cube-shaped device having a music box on each face thereof and with the music boxes being manually activated in each case to cause a respective music box to play its tune.
Accordingly, it is seen that the prior art fails to show a musical toy which has pre-programmed therein a plurality of unique tunes which may be activated through random or selective movements of the toy.